


Just This Once Let Me Rescue You

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Future Fic, Gen Work, Queen Bilbo Baggins, The One Ring is Bad News, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Ring has stirred to cause some trouble and Thorin has some feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once Let Me Rescue You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have feels and turn them into fic. This is one example of those moments because of the very recent death of a very dear friend of my family.
> 
> Thank you to [Emily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyapple) and [Sophie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRedhead) for wading through this fic for me as an another set of eyes.

He does not know how they reached this point so unnoticed. All he knows is that she has backed herself into a dimly lit corner of the private family dining hall cooing softly at the vile thing clutched tightly inside in her hands hidden from their sight.

The remains of what had been a delightful dinner scattered around them. All of it made by her own hands.

And all it had taken to ruin the evening; to reveal the Evil hidden amongst for so long was a small offhand remark by one of his heirs about the nearly magical skills of hobbits for staying hidden and wondering if such skill could be learned.

How had he missed such vileness taking over one of his greatest friends, his beautiful wife, and Queen for so long? Slowly taking her piece by piece.

No matter, he can’t let this thing continue to have a hold on his Hobbit and continue its corruption. Cannot allow its evil continue to grow unchecked in his kingdom and bring greater danger to his people.

To his family.

Mind made up, he straightens his spine and stands from where he had been crouching near a quietly shocked Ori, knowing one of the lad’s brothers will take his position. He feels multiple eyes on his back as he moves towards his beloved.

The vice around his heart tightens as he stands close enough to her crooning whisperings to it.

“My own, my precious, my love…”

“Bella?”

He knows the moment her eyes snap to him when they glint with light of the room, staring at him. Her hands seem to get tighter around the object they hold, her body tries to force itself further into the corner even when there’s nowhere for her to go.

In her eyes, it is a malicious gaze that seems to hold no recognition for him.

“What does it want, precious? No, no it cannot have the precious. Thorin cannot have you, precious. Can not let them have you…”

After the sickness with the gold of the dragon’s hoard, he had avoided and gave orders to Balin for all things that might tempt him to be hidden from him that could easily tip him down that path again. Had even made the same promises to her, when he had gone to retrieve his little woman all the way from the Shire.

He had seen the barest glimpses of her little ring and had thought nothing of it. Now he knows how wrong he was to think that such a little thing could not possibly be dangerous.

“Bella. Let it go.”

She hisses low.

“No. It’s mine. You can’t have it. You won’t be adding it to your ill gotten hoard.”

A broken sound escapes his lips and his heart nearly breaks itself in two. Gandalf himself had said that the rings were dangerous objects, trying to bend the will of their owners to the will of the One.

Did she really think so low of him or was it simply the ring trying to twist itself further into her heart and soul?

“I do not want it, Bella. I want you, Ghivashel. Only you, my love.”

“No we know the Dwarves and their lust for more precious… So easy to tip the balance my love… No, no…”

Something seems to go to war within her and he takes one step closer to her. Her eyes meet his and he seizes the chance for what it is.

He is not above begging.

Not when there are lives in the balance.

“Bella please come back to me. Come back to me, my love. To our family, our friends.”

The thing in control of his wife frowns in the most frightening look he has ever seen on her face in all the time that they have known each other. Then after a long moment of silence, recognition for him comes back into her eyes.

Then her eyes move towards her clenched hands, towards _it_ and in his heart, he begins to fear that they have lost her to it once more before her lovely eyes seek him out again.

Encouraged somewhat he smiles at her in an attempt to cure her of her confusion.

“Bella, my love. Let go of that ring and come to me.”

“Thorin? I - what?”

“Bella, please. Listen to me, Ghivashel. Let go of that ring of yours and come over to me.”

Her eyes drop down to her hands and slowly they part to reveal the little golden Ring in her hands. Somewhere someone behind him draws a quiet breath and he holds his own in his chest, though she does not hear it. Her eyes come back to him after a moment.

“I do not know if I can do that, Thorin.”

“You can too, beloved. You can let go of it.”

She blinks slowly as though her mind has been slowed by something.

“I -”

Desperate in his heart and in fear for her, he calls on one last thing in the forefront of his mind.

“If not for me. Then think of the unborn babe in your womb, my Bella. Do you want them to be harmed by that Ring of yours, Ghivashel?”

Their eyes meet and something new seems to snap as it comes into her expressive eyes and the Ring seems to lose its hold on her as a hand goes to her stomach. His hand settles gently over hers and they look at each other in silence. Then she suddenly throws herself into his arms and his arms go around her instinctively. 

The Ring glints almost mockingly at him where it sits on the floor near them before his sister tosses a thick cloth over it.

In spite of their earliest interactions in the first days of the quest, she had proven herself to him many times over. Even unknowingly proving through her actions that he was worthy of her love. She had done her best to rescue both the Company and himself from the thrall of the hoard prior to the Battle of the Five Armies no matter how hard he had tried to hurt her. Now it was his turn to do right by her and make sure this evil was somehow destroyed.

Through the soft clothes, through the hard rise of her stomach, he felt the child within her womb stir and kick at him. This alone strengthens his resolve for what must soon be done.

This was his moment to be the one to rescue her as she was the one to do that for him.


End file.
